1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle and a control method for the vehicle, and particularly to a vehicle including a rotating electric machine and a control method for the vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-161249 discloses a hybrid vehicle. This hybrid vehicle includes a motor for driving a driving wheel, an inverter for converting direct-current (DC) power of a power supply into alternating-current (AC) power to supply the AC power to the motor, and a control unit for controlling the inverter. When the driving force of the motor is not required, the control unit executes shutdown control for the inverter, thereby reducing a loss in the motor. When a rotation speed of the motor increases and a counter-electromotive voltage of the motor exceeds a voltage of the power supply, the control unit controls the inverter to cancel the shutdown control and execute field-weakening control.
When the rotation speed of the motor increases and the counter-electromotive voltage of the motor exceeds the voltage of the power supply during execution of the shutdown control, the motor enters a power generation state. According to the aforementioned hybrid vehicle, the shutdown control for the inverter is canceled and the field-weakening control is executed in order to restrain the motor from entering the power generation state. As described above, when the rotation speed of the motor increases, the shutdown control for the inverter cannot be continued. Therefore, the loss in the motor may increase in some cases.